prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
February 7, 2017 Smackdown results
The February 7, 2017 Edition of Smackdown Live is a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE's Smackdown brand, which took place on February 7, 2017 at the KeyArena in Seattle, Washington. Summary When SmackDown LIVE General Manager Daniel Bryan returned to his home state faithful in Washington for the first time since announcing his in-ring retirement, he brought the WWE Universe into a frenzy ... until The Miz interrupted. However, before The Miz and Bryan could get knee deep into one of their usual heated exchanges, Baron Corbin cut them both off, which led to he and A-Lister exchanging words after their run-in last week. While Corbin wanted to talk about the past, though, Miz instead looked to get The Lone Wolf on his side in advance of their participation in the WWE Championship Elimination Chamber Match this Sunday. Corbin did not seem interested though and before the matter could be settled, fellow Chamber competitors Dean Ambrose and AJ Styles each decided to join the party. As the situation grew more intense, Bryan, decided to create an impromptu Fatal 4-Way Match for them! At the order of SmackDown General Manager Daniel Bryan, Elimination Chamber participants Dean Ambrose, The Miz, AJ Styles and Baron Corbin laid it all on the line in a Fatal 4-Way Match in the first match of the show. The action was nonstop with all four Superstars looking like they had victory sewed up at points. However, in the end it was The Lone Wolf who was able to gain some momentum heading into Sunday's Elimination Chamber, defeateding AJ Styles with the End of Days for the major win. Both joining SmackDown LIVE from separate locations, Nikki Bella and Natalya continued their series of intensely personal verbal exchanges with the two cornerstones of the Women's division absolutely teeing off on one another's personal character. Fearless Nikki insinuated that all Natalya ever had was her in-ring skill, so what would become of her when she defeated her at Elimination Chamber? Natalya, letting that soak in, continued to harp on Bella's relationship with WWE Champion John Cena, implying that if she wasn't already married, The Champ would want to be with someone smarter, better and prettier ... someone more like herself. Nikki was incensed at this statement and, as a result, the interview came to an abrupt conclusion. After weeks of building animosity, Apollo Crews finally got a chance to get his hands on Dolph Ziggler and avenge the honor of his friend Kalisto, who Ziggler has been perennially targeting on SmackDown LIVE. And avenge he did, as Crews overcame Ziggler with a surprise roll up for the win. However, after the contest, a furious Showoff blindsided Crews with a Zig Zag and began wildly attacking his opponent with a steel chair. Kalisto came down to attempt to save his friend from suffering any further harm, however Ziggler was able to best him with the chair as well, leaving both Crews and Kalisto down and out. In a historic first, Renee Young moderated a dual contract signing for Sunday's Elimination Chamber pay-per-view, in order to make official both the SmackDown Women's Championship Match between Alexa Bliss and Naomi and a contest between Mickie James and Becky Lynch. Young was smart enough to stay out of the way ... and, well, she was wise to do just that. While Mickie and Becky traded insults over who was the better competitor, Bliss and Naomi each continued to attempt to get the mental advantage over the other ahead of their championship clash. This all led to the inevitable melee between these combustible elements, which eventually saw the Naomi and Lynch tandem stand tall as they sent Bliss and James heading for the hills. Before five teams attempt to unseat SmackDown Tag Team Champions American Alpha in a Tag Team Turmoil Match this Sunday, they were forced to temporarily co-exist in a 12-Man Tag Team Match on SmackDown LIVE. The action was unpredictable and, at times, tense as these teams that will compete on Sunday attempted to work together. In the end, it was Konnor & Viktor of The Ascension who prevailed, with Viktor hitting a big knee onto Rhyno for the win. Following 2017 Royal Rumble Match winner Randy Orton’s defeated of WWE Champion John Cena in tag team action one week ago, the two longtime rivals clashed this week in singles action for the first time in SmackDown LIVE history. The match, which could possibly be a preview of the main event of WrestleMania 33, swept up the WWE Universe as the two future surefire WWE Hall of Famers went back and forth during Team Blue’s main event. Elimination Chamber competitor Bray Wyatt lurked at ringside as the match raged on and, after each kicked out of the other’s signature maneuvers and the referee took a tumble, Wyatt struck when he felt the moment was right. Wyatt and Orton double teamed Cena and he dropped The Champ with Sister Abigail. However, The Eater of Worlds’ interference was neutralized by his former follower Luke Harper who appeared, no longer in awe of Wyatt when he finally struck down on his former leader. This all led to The Champ capitalizing on the chaos, hitting the AA to defeated The Viper in the massive main event. Results ; ; *Baron Corbin defeated AJ Styles, Dean Ambrose & The Miz (w/ Maryse) in a Fatal 4-Way Match (13:00) *Apollo Crews defeated Dolph Ziggler (1:00) *The Ascension (Konnor & Viktor), The Vaudevillains (Aiden English & Simon Gotch) & The Usos (Jey & Jimmy Uso) defeated American Alpha (Chad Gable & Jason Jordan), Breezango (Fandango & Tyler Breeze) & Heath Slater & Rhyno in a Twelve Man Tag Team Match (10:00) *John Cena defeated Randy Orton (w/ Bray Wyatt) (12:00) Other on-screen talent Image Gallery Bryan makes impromptu Fatal 4-Way Match 2.7.17 Smackdown.1.jpg 2.7.17 Smackdown.2.jpg 2.7.17 Smackdown.3.jpg 2.7.17 Smackdown.4.jpg 2.7.17 Smackdown.5.jpg 2.7.17 Smackdown.6.jpg Fatal 4-Way Match 2.7.17 Smackdown.7.jpg 2.7.17 Smackdown.8.jpg 2.7.17 Smackdown.9.jpg 2.7.17 Smackdown.10.jpg 2.7.17 Smackdown.11.jpg 2.7.17 Smackdown.12.jpg A historic Elimination Chamber dual contract signing turned volatile 2.7.17 Smackdown.13.jpg 2.7.17 Smackdown.14.jpg 2.7.17 Smackdown.15.jpg 2.7.17 Smackdown.16.jpg 2.7.17 Smackdown.17.jpg 2.7.17 Smackdown.18.jpg Apollo Crews v Dolph Ziggler 2.7.17 Smackdown.19.jpg 2.7.17 Smackdown.20.jpg 2.7.17 Smackdown.21.jpg 2.7.17 Smackdown.22.jpg 2.7.17 Smackdown.23.jpg 2.7.17 Smackdown.24.jpg 12-Man Tag Team Match 2.7.17 Smackdown.25.jpg 2.7.17 Smackdown.26.jpg 2.7.17 Smackdown.27.jpg 2.7.17 Smackdown.28.jpg 2.7.17 Smackdown.29.jpg 2.7.17 Smackdown.30.jpg John Cena v Randy Orton 2.7.17 Smackdown.31.jpg 2.7.17 Smackdown.32.jpg 2.7.17 Smackdown.33.jpg 2.7.17 Smackdown.34.jpg 2.7.17 Smackdown.35.jpg 2.7.17 Smackdown.36.jpg See also *Smackdown Live *The show's venue details *WWE Talking Smack External links * WWE Smackdown Live #912 at CAGEMATCH.net * WWE Smackdown Live #912 at WWE.com * mackdown #912 on WWE Network Category:WWE Smackdown results Category:2017 television events